Marie José Sibiko
---- Marie José Sibiko (マリエジョス シビコ mariejosu shibiko) or simply known as MJ (エムジェー emujee) by her friends, is the daughter of Vittorio Sibiko and a mage of Anaesi Ars that utilizes both Eye Magic and Light Magic. Known by her family as a "tough nut to crack", Marie José is quite an intimidating and aggressive individual who doesn't seem like to hang around other people for too long if it isn't making her money. Marie José had only became a mage to support both her and her father's travel around Ishgar, hoping to bring food to the table everyday whilst they are so far from home. Born in the country of Caelum to Vittorio and an unknown woman who had died during childbirth, Marie José was raised only by her father far from the rest of her family. Not knowing the true influence that Sibiko House held over in her father's home, Marie José didn't grow up to be stubborn and snobby, but rather realistic and tough. Walking around most of Ishgar for most of her early life, Marie José was thoroughly taught by her father in the art of magic, soon learning and carrying on the use of the Anticipation Eye. Under the tutelage of her father she was taught under a strict and military like routine which hardened her up, making her determined and sincere as well as profoundly keen to work on her power. With this she hopes to match her father's talent and later become one of the Wizard Saints, bringing a name to the family that she barely knew. Just like her father, Marie José doesn't primarily focus on the use of her magic too much but instead combines her combat with it in order to make her attacks more effective. However due to her younger body and weaker muscles compared to her military grade father, Marie José does tend to use magic a little more often, when things don't turn out well for her physical combative methods. Her small stature makes her a hard target to track and hit, as her agile body allows her to slip through narrow crevices and spaces that she uses to escape. Appearance Personality Marie José makes her self out to be an emotionless and cold person who has very little heart for many people around her, only focusing on gradually enhancing her magic power and skill whilst getting money for her father. She keeps to herself most of the time though when she is with other people, she will not talk as much and not socialize as much as others want. Marie José will frequently hold a bland and expressionless face, no matter how hard others try to change it, though can sometimes express a small smile that others won't be able to catch so easily. She is known to other people for only focusing on the money that she would claim from jobs as well as ordinarily practicing on her magic away from other people in order to focus mainly on herself rather than seeing other people. She is known for getting quite harsh at times when people get too clingy or hang around her for too long, however there are some exceptions. Because of her lack of communication with other people, she will often be hard to notice due to how quiet she actually can be. Just like the side of her father that she grew up training with, she can also be strict at times and express irritation when things don't go a specific way be it from her orders or that of another. As does her father, Marie José has a secret side to herself that not very many people know about at all. Underneath her cold and blank shell is a young girl only wanting to help out with her father. She truly does care about the things that go on around her but fear that too much distraction can stop her from her goal, as she will not be focused enough to bring home food for both her and Vittorio. After discovering Vittorio's secret side, Marie José feels obligated to help her father out, showing a caring and loyal side to the quiet and reserved girl that many people know her as. The only true thing that both of her sides share is the desire to become better at her magic in hopes that one day she will reach Wizard Saint status, gaining a name that she can use to help those just like her dad. She constantly eats very little to save money, though somehow keeps in a great shape despite the malnutrition, and even chooses to work on extremely dangerous jobs despite her low level in the magic community. She does good work to keep this side a secret however there are only few people to even know about this conflicting personality of hers. Magic Abilities Eye Magic Eye Magic (眼の魔法 Me no Mahō) is a type of Caster Magic that allows the user to trigger special effects with their eyes, and is primarily a secondary tool to a mage in order to acquire a second or supplementary ability to help them with their primary magic. There are many types of Eye Magics all across Earth Land and the magical spectrum that nearly all uses can be covered with a specific eye magic that a user can learn or inherit, a valid and notable reason to why Eye Magic is one of the more common types of Caster Magics due to it's variety and versatility. All Eye Magic species however are commenced the same method though produce different effects depending on how the user manipulates the power, as they channel their ethernano particles to the eyes from their magical container all the way up. Because of it's simplicity, it doesn't take mounds of effort to actually master this kind of magic depending if you are using a very high class and dangerous type of Eye Magic, but there have been said to be some sort of weakness that applies to Eye Magic users. Users of the more common types of Eye Magic can experience a stinging sensation to the eyes if they use it for too long and way too much, whilst some other users experience a very obvious and physical change, as their eyes have become so used to using the Eye Magic that their eyes now resemble a powered down version of the latter. Forcing too much ethernano into the eyes can really damage the structure and capability of the body parts, with heavy users of Eye Magic having gone blind for a period of time if not forever as the amount of ethernano that is pressured into the eye for one to cast spells can disrupt the function and permanently damage the eyeballs. : Anticipation Eye (思わく 目 omowaku me) is an Eye Magic which allows the user to evade incoming attacks by allowing them to concentrate on a target before them and giving them time to think and evade. The Anticipation Eye is a magic that is quite useful for combat as it allows the user to 'anticipate' incoming attacks as the name says, allowing them to evade the attack at wish as it gives them a headstart on thought. The magic, not actually doing anything with their eyes except making it more of a gateway for magic energy to enter, actually affects the brain which speeds up the user's thinking so that they have enough time to see the attack and move accordingly to make sure the attack does not damage them. : The magic requires them to lock onto a target so that all their magics and the spells that they cast forward at the user is what the user can mainly focus on in order to avoid. Anticipation Eye however can only focus on one target with their related attacks, meaning they cannot target other people around the area unless they can switch the target to focus on another in time. Because of this flaw, Anticipation Eye is mainly used for one to one combat because of this feature, however users can utilize both eyes in order to lock onto two targets at a time when activated. : Maire José is not quite as skilled in the magic as her father but has indeed found a different path to leveling the magic to her advantage. With Anticipation Eye she 'anticipates' her opponents move however, with her skill and method the process of thought is significantly higher as she is able to track faster attacks that not even her own father can match with. Since it is her first magic, Anticipation Eye is her more trained magic compared to her Light Magic, and so gives her more of an advantage when she chooses to utilize it. Combined with her quick thinking and on the spot planning, Marie José puts her Anticipation Eye to good use that it has helped her defeat her own father in several spars before. Light Magic Marie José's skill in Light Magic (光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō) is fairly unbalanced as it is primarily used for more passive and defensive purposes rather than offensive since she mainly uses her physical combative skills instead. Her skill in Light Magic tends to look at manipulating the particles in order to conjure up defensive aid during fights, choosing not to produce her own sort of light as to preserve magic energy for which she mostly uses for her Anticipation Eye. Though this is usually considered a weaker form of magic due to Marie José not actually using up her own magic energy, it still proves rather useful when she does as she will have quite the amount of magic energy in store for when she chooses to do so. Her skill in Light Magic however is not as great as her advanced level in Eye Magic, as she is an extreme amateur compared to that of a normal Light Magic user. Her skill limits her to what a usual Light Magic can achieve: from being somewhat immune to the effects of most Light Magic as well as being able to control light particles on a larger spectrum. This puts her on the same vulnerability as those who do not practice Light Magic, as she has spent most of her time actually moving what particles she can to achieve the effect she desires. As she is manipulating outside energy that she herself has not generated by her own magic power, she will also be vulnerable to the same effect of what she casts; being blinded by her own light that she uses to blind enemies. She describes the feeling of Light Magic to be mostly a warm, humid sensation when casting, however the feeling she gets when hit by an attacking Light Magic spell is apparently searing to her skin. Due to her having no customized effect in the particles that she manipulates from the outside, the magic will begin to feel hotter the more energy she is holding onto. This can cause her to refuse using too much of the particles in fear that she may burn herself if the magic is too close to her body, especially with her invisibility. *'Invisibility' (不可視 Fukashi) is a method that Marie José has been able to do and the very first thing that she had learned when starting out with Light Magic. Since Invisibility is considered quite a step to reach for most Light Magic users, Marie José has spent and invested a lot of time into perfecting her invisibility with Light Magic. It can be done in several ways according to Marie José however the most common way for her to do it is simply manipulate the light particles in the area around a specific subject so that it bends and doesn't cast any shadow or reflection in order for someone to see it. The only way for someone to see through this illusion is simply walking through the manipulated light particles or if they were a Light Magic user themselves, see through the light to see the subject for their own eyes. This effect can be left on a subject for however long Marie José likes or until it is dispelled by another mage with the appropriate magic. However this can only be done on stationary subjects rather than moving ones, which will require her concentration on holding up the bent light particles. She commonly causes the light around her body to apply this effect for her whilst fighting and will deactivate when she chooses to cast another spell, forcing her concentration to a different magic spell instead of upholding the invisibility since she is moving. *'Blinding Light' (ブラインドライト Buraindoraito) is a spell that produces a vast amount of light that can force other mages to steer their vision away, directing their sight on Marie José away. Using her index finger, Marie José will simply gather the existing magic energy within or outside her or light particles in the area to the tip of her finger, building up the power of the light that she wishes to produce. She can control how strong the light can be, making the spell serve as a versatile technique that can be used for all three, passive, defensive and offensive. With this, she can light up dark spaces as well as mask her face from on looking spectators. Physical Abilities Combat Prowess Advanced Hand to Hand Combatant: Trained by her father, Marie José has been subjected to strict military training that has formed her into the disciplined fighter she is today. Following the same style that her father had taught her, Marie José usully focuses more on dodging her opponents attacks rather than allowing them to hit her, which if they do she will always absorb with her more durable body parts. Her fighting mostly relies on quick movement and reflexes, aiming to get in as many hits as she can to take down the opponent in as much time as she needs to. Combining her physical combative skill with her magical ability, primarily her Anticipation Eye, Marie José proves herself to be quite the slippery opponent in an unarmed fist fight. As opposed to using brute strength like her father, Marie José chooses to aim for weak spots on her opponent's body to make up for her lack of strength, even using the own weight of her body to ram against opponents when need be. With an advanced Anticipation Eye, Marie José finds little need for quick reflexes and agility although acknowledges that there can be a time in the future for her to work on that. Many of her fighting moves see to it that she counters incoming hand attacks by catching them and temporarily depriving the opponent that use of that body part, proceeding to take what time she has to strike back. She does take the time to study her opponent within her match however will often miss out on quite a bit of information when not processing her thought fast enough within a fight. She does seem to be quite nervous within fights against one or more people as she often applies her Anticipation Eye into combat. Marie José's fighting style is graceful and flows well with her movements, with one move gracefully transitioning into the next as if it was water drifting up into land. Her fighting has been described by her father to match the elegance of a bird in flight, with an uninterrupted motion as if she was dancing. She is pretty self conscious about her fighting style and tries her best not to make a pattern in her attacks, attempting to be as random as possible to catch her opponents off guard. Her Light Magic is sometimes used whenever fighting, especially with the properties that Invisibility and Blinding Light can do for her within combat. Her durability and endurance make for good countermeasures in the case she does get hit by an opponent stronger than her, as she will most likely get back up and continue fighting out of pure determination. Physical Prowess High Durability: Great Endurance and Stamina: Trivia